


In Her Realm Now

by aprilheather



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Adaptation, Bonding, Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Lore Olympus Fates, Love, Love Confessions, Mild Smut, Mystery, Prophecy, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rise of the Dread Queen, Romance, Sexual Assault, The Fates Tape, Work In Progress, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:49:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22807894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilheather/pseuds/aprilheather
Summary: Apollo invokes the Original Traitor Rules to Zeus, demanding Persephone as his wife. Spoilers...That doesn't go too well for him.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

FIRST DRAFT 2.19.2020 AJ

Olympus. Top floor. Zeus’ office.  
\-------  
Apollo steps out of the elevator as Thetis looks up from her desk. Eyes glowing yellow, he storms towards the glass doors, brow furrowed, on a mission.  
Apollo (not even looking at Thetis): Is Zeus here?  
Thetis (popping a bud out of her ear): Yes, but you don’t have an appoint…  
Apollo ignores her and brushes past towards Zeus’ office.  
Thetis (rolls her eyes and under her breath): ugh GODS. typical....

Zeus is sitting back in his chair with his legs crossed up on an abnormally large white desk, scrolling through funny dog videos on his phone screen.  
Apollo bursts open the door to Zeus’ office. Zeus looks up annoyed.  
Zeus: Apollo? What are you doing? I’m kinda in the middle of…  
Apollo (storms over, hands on Zeus’ desk): I’ve made a decision.  
Zeus (cocks his head): …on what?  
Apollo: I, Olympian Phoebus Apollo, son of Leto and twin of Artemis, wish to invoke the Original Traitor Rules. I wish to possess Persephone, Goddess of Spring, to wife.  
(Zeus slowly sets the phone on the table and then rubs his jaw. He looks up at Apollo seemingly weighing the request.)

Zeus: So formal. That’s a pretty high demand you know. Only mortal kings “possess” wives nowadays. I can see it going out of style soon enough. But Persephone, huh?  
Apollo: Yes, immediately.  
Zeus: Isn’t her TGOEM ceremony tomorrow? Kinda puts a damper on things. Not sure Hestia would approve.  
Apollo: Even the more reason to wed her quickly. Those old maids are lying to themselves about who she is and what she can do, my sister included.

Zeus: Are you ready for the wrath of Demeter? This won’t sit well.  
Apollo: Tsk. Playing farmer in the mortal realm? Please. Demeter doesn’t even know what goes on in the city. Her little girl isn't so innocent.  
Zeus: That pitchfork isn’t for decoration you know.  
Apollo: Demeter has no power without my sun, her crops would wilt, her fortune would be nothing. A union would be beneficial for all of us, a little threat of who ACTUALLY wields the power here...  
Zeus: Careful now… that sounds, traitorous. 

Apollo: A sun god like myself would have double the power with a fertility goddess union. I just want to make it official so I can use it.   
Zeus (Drops his legs off the desk and leans forward, steepling his hands together): Wow. Official even? But does she even like you? I mean isn’t Persephone kinda beneath you? Great body, I’ll give you that…   
Apollo: It doesn’t matter if she likes me, after she’s had some time with me, she'll give in. I'll force her to see the light if you know what I mean.  
Zeus (picking back up his phone bored): Your puns are blinding.

Apollo: I’ll make Persephone commit just like you did Hera.  
Zeus (still looking at the dog video chuckles): Well, you can’t have Hera… and the more I think about it, you can't have Persephone either.  
Apollo (pauses): What? Why?  
Zeus (laughs at a funny dog antic): Ha, this is a good one. (Turns phone to Apollo)

Apollo (scoffs): Are you even listening? Persephone is a fertility goddess and I want her for my wife. Come on, you and I are the same. Like brothers even.  
Zeus (clicking little heart under dog video): Not gonna happen.  
Apollo: But Persephone and I were together. Like TOGETHER together.  
Zeus (not even flinching): So?  
Apollo: I was the FIRST. I took her, those pictures are mine, she belongs to me.  
Zeus: Funny, this sounds like a confession.  
Apollo (totally confused): I’m an Olympian! I can take a wife, you can make it happen and it’s going to be her. I’M INVOKING THE OLD RULES.  
Zeus (eyes narrowing): Are you sure you want that? Old rules mean old punishments.   
Apollo: I mean, I've already fucked her, I'm just making it official. I thought you'd be in my court on this. Isn't that what you do? Take what you want from who you want? How else do you gain more power?  
Zeus: You have no idea who I am.  
Apollo: I do! Just give me Persephone.  
Zeus: Be careful what you wish for.  
Apollo: Why do you keep denying me?

Out of the corner of Apollo’s eye he sees a shimmer of pink light as Persephone slowly materializes, removing Hade’s invisible helmet from her head. She steps forward towards Zeus’ desk, an unreadable glare from under her lashes. Apollo smiles but as he looks towards Zeus, he falters. Apollo’s eyes dart from Persephone back towards Zeus as he sees the purple color of Zeus’ skin slowly change to a deeper shade of blue, his long purple hair morphing into a brilliant shade of white. Apollo’s mouth tightens and sitting before him is Hades.

Hades (dead calm): Why don’t you ask her?

\------  
Apollo (looks at Persephone and back to Hades): What is this? Where is Zeus?  
Hades: My brother? Who knows… he’s very busy.  
Apollo (eyes glowing): I demand to talk to Zeus!  
Hades (in a singsong voice): Making demands sun god? So threatening…  
Apollo: You have no say in this! I’m going by the old rules...  
Hades: The OLD rules? Okay, lets play by the OLD rules. I am a traitor. And if you don’t remember, I was one of the six who MADE those rules. Including taking a wife.  
(Apollo looking visibly upset.)  
Hades: Hmmm. Am I not a king? Someone once told me that as king I can do whatever suits me. No consequences. Maybe I should take a wife.  
Persephone: (stifling a laugh)  
Hades: (looks over to Persephone): Should I just... take you now?  
Persephone (with an evil glint in her eye): Take me? Like to a movie? Or how you did last night? You need to be more specific.  
Hades: (chuckles under his breath) naughty.  
Apollo: Don't make me laugh. IT’S NOT YOUR CALL.   
Hades (standing up and clapping hand together): You’re right, it’s not my call. (He turns back to Persephone, eyebrows raised, she slowly walks towards Zeus’ chair and sits, her eyes glinting. Hades stands behind her grinning and pushes her chair forward)  
Apollo: Are you kidding me? I meant Zeus. I don’t have to take this, I’m leaving.  
Persephone: (Cracks her neck to the side then she closes her eyelids once more and then opens them slowly revealing solid dark red eyes) No. No. Stay Apollo.  
(Apollo turns towards the door and see the walls of Zeus’ office disappearing and changing into a glassed greenhouse, twisting vines and thorns caging around them. Where Thetis was sitting at her desk a moment ago, he sees Hecate look over and she does a little salute, grinning from ear to ear. Apollo turns back to Persephone to see black butterflies materialize out of Persephone’s hair that slowly lengthens down her back. The day quickly dims to the dark cold night of the underworld as all light is swallowed by the darkness. Even the stars are nowhere to be seen.)  
Persephone: (Crossing her legs and holding her arms outstretched on the desk) We have A LOT to talk about.

\------------------

Apollo (turns back): What is this place?  
Persephone: Do you like it? I made it myself.  
Apollo: Where are we?  
Persephone: It’s a surprise. But it rhymes with “Spar-ta-cus”.  
Apollo: GUH. So, what? You’re with Hades now?  
Persephone: Well he does make better crepes.  
Apollo: (scoffs) So I’m supposed to what? Bow to your boyfriend’s power now as you hide behind him? The Underworld’s a joke. He's a joke. Why do you think he was banished to this hellhole.  
Persephone: Hades has taught me a lot of things, including fighting my own battles. Did you know I’ve VERY good at law and criminology? I’ve learned a lot from my internship in the Underworld. Including the extent of my powers and also the law when it comes to your crimes.

Apollo: Crimes? What do you mean? What does this have to do..  
Persephone (eyes growing redder and vines snaking around her arms like a serpent dance): No, no, I will do the talking.   
Hades: (materializing next to Apollo) GASP ooohhh she’s getting angry. (he nudges Apollo’s shoulder) I live for this.   
(A lawn chair materializes with a bag of popcorn and Hades sits down gleefully)  
Persephone (checking out her nails as they change color from pink to black): Did you know that mortals make their final decent towards judgment in the Underworld? There are some mortals that do very VERY bad things before they get to the afterlife. I’ve met some of them and talked to them about their crimes, especially when it comes to sexual assault. It actually happens quite often in the mortal realm. When I talk to shades, I talk to both the victims and the abusers. It’s amazing when they realize there are severe consequences to their actions. So it is my policy as coordinator to rehabilitate those that we can. But sadly, some can’t be saved with conventional means, no matter how hard I try. They have no morals, no right or wrong, some are completely clueless to the pain and suffering they have caused, so we have to EASE them into their eternal punishment so they understand their new normal.  
Hades (throwing popcorn into his mouth leaning over to Apollo): She’s very good at punishment.  
Persephone: (winking and whispering) later…

Apollo: Well this has been fun, but you’re not making any sense. (Apollo tries to “fizz” away but nothing happens)  
Persephone (a smile creeps onto her face): Oh, you can’t leave… Don’t you see? I’m not done yet.  
(Apollo tries fizzing again but can’t)  
Apollo: WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? LET ME GO.  
Persephone (innocent sarcasm): What? You want to leave? Just a few minutes ago I thought you wanted me?  
Apollo: I WANT TO TALK TO ZEUS!  
Persephone (shaking her finger): You weren’t LISTENING… A crime has been committed against a royal and we are trying your case. You are in court. And we are talking about your confession.

Apollo (looking to Hades still eating popcorn in his lawn chair): That’s enough.. LET ME GO HADES.   
Hades (shaking his head): Oh, it’s not me.  
Apollo: (looking back at Persephone) You don’t have this kind of power! I don’t have to take this shit from some B RATE GODDESS that’s fucking grandpa winter over there. Let me go before I… 

Persephone: (Snapping her fingers, vines shoot directly at Apollo, wrapping around his mouth, stifling his words.) You’ve talked enough I think… it’s time for you to LISTEN.   
Persephone stand up and spreads her arms wide as flowers, vines and trees explode from the ceiling raining down on the walls to the floor, covering the greenhouse in an unruly forest.  
Persephone (Turning to Apollo): This is a very special greenhouse, do you like it? (whispering to side of her hand) It’s your new home. 

(Apollo looking wide eyed straining at vines.)

Persephone: I’m very familiar with it. It lets light in… (knocks on window pane) but it doesn’t let light out… weird that. There are no doors because it’s all in your mind. This greenhouse can give life but it can also trap life. I made it to give you time. Time to think. Time to reflect. Time to just wax and wane. (whispers) That’s a moon joke, you wouldn’t get it.

(Apollo gold eyes look at her warily)

Persephone (walking over to a small table with seeds and flower pots and picking up a small clipper):But don’t worry, you won’t be alone in your new home. I have made a very special flower for you, Apollo. I even named it after you. (Persephone waves her hands and a Sunflower materializes taller than her by a foot. Persephone floats up to the petals, coaxing them open) I call it “HELIANTHUS” or Sunflower for short and I taught it some very special things. Since you won’t be around mortals anymore, you need "something" to worship and adore you. So this gentle golden giant will always follow you, watch you, wherever you go. Like a "neighborhood" watch. Isn’t that nice of me?

(Apollo slowly starts raging under the vines.)

Persephone: It’s a gift and special form of punishment for you Apollo. A rehabilitation purgatory if you will. You will use your light and healing to keep these Sunflowers alive but if they die (Persephone snips the head off the Sunflower and Apollos eyes flicker in pain) they will close taking your light and power with them. 

(Apollo is livid, tearing at the vines)

Persephone: I’ve even made the seeds edible for mortals. Just think, as you care for the sunflower, the mortals will eat the seeds and spit the hulls at your feet. Spitting. So vulgar, such anger, hatred even… a superstition to keep evil at bay. But don’t worry, I won’t completely ruin your reputation with the mortals. I am nothing but discreet. 

Apollo rips the vines off of him straining to fizz away: HOW! HOW CAN YOU DO THIS? YOU DON’T HAVE THIS POWER! ONLY ZEUS DOES. NOW LET ME GO.

Hades: (smile widening) Haven’t you guess? Under clause 1-b of the Olympus/Underworld peace treaty, Persephone can punish you as she sees fit.  
Apollo (furious): WHAT? I’M AN OLYMPIAN AND THIS IS RIDICULOUS! SHE IS A CRAPPY MORTAL GODDESS THAT MAKES FLOWERS.   
\---------------------  
Underworld/Below Tower 3   
Hundreds of stacked TVs flicker to life as the Fates look up from their tapes.   
Clotho: SISTERS! It’s HAPPENING!  
They scramble towards the largest stack of TVs.  
The Fates link arms together to watch the flickering TVs, mesmerized. Wide smiles and shaking in anticipation.  
\-----------------------  
Back in Tartarus/Greenhouse  
Persephone’s long hair flows in waves as a crown of black spikes starts materializing from her head, her dress becoming the deepest shade of black as her pupils completely disappear to red as she morphs into full Queen of the Underworld. Floating high above Apollo and Hades she looks down with terrifying dread.  
Persephone (looking to Hades lovingly): Tell him, my king.  
Hades (bowing his head slightly, glint in his eye and looking sidelong at Apollo): Persephone Kore, Goddess of Spring, Bringer of Destruction and Queen of the Underworld, invoked the Original Traitor Rules... And took me, Hades Aidoneus, Son of Kronos, as her King. You are in HER realm now Olympian. Prepare for thy punishment.


	2. The Fates Tape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is on the Fates tape? Inappropriate touching and flirty shenanigans.
> 
> Persephone overhears Hecate telling her mother that the king of the underworld has paid them an unexpected visit. Can she keep her curiosity in check or will she take a peek? Nothin wrong with peek’n, right?

“Hades!? Is here?! You’ve got to be kidding me.”

I know mama said never to eavesdrop but when I heard the word “Hades” I had stopped short and hid behind the closest pillar. 

“I’m – I’m so sorry Lady Demeter. I had no idea he would show up out of the blue.”

Hecate sounds… embarrassed?

Mama’s angry whisper cuts her off, “I absolutely need to get him off the property. I really don’t need Zeus’ drunk brother prowling around the grounds.”

“I completely understand Lady Demeter.” Hecate’s voice is low and sobering, trying to calm my mother.

Mama’s shadow is pacing along the stairs and I don’t breathe. Please oh please don’t see me! If mama knew I had come back early rather than sleep in the fields with the flower nymphs, I would be sent to my room. I clasp a hand over my mouth.

“Hecate, you know how they get!” Mama’s voice is cold and exasperated. “I had to chase Ares off with a pitchfork last harvest!” She sighs clasping her hands together, “Where is Hades now?”

YES! WHERE IS HE!? My pulse quickens as I press my back into the pillar, trying to stay as still as a statue.

Straining, I finally hear Hecate’s soft voice. “Hades is locked in my tower, sleeping it off. The minute he’s awake, I’ll immediately escort him back to the Underworld, I promise.”

I suck in a deep breath. He’s in the tower? I sputter, have I forgotten to breathe?!

“Good, in the meantime, help me find Kore and the nymphs, I need to make sure this doesn’t get out.” Mama’s shadow lengthens in the candlelight as I hear quick footsteps retreating. I slowly lean around the pillar to see the swish of her gown as she speed walks toward the west fields with Hecate in tow.

My mind is racing a million miles a minute. The King of the Underworld? Here? In the mortal realm? I’m shocked. I had come back from the fields early to find Hecate but now…

\----

Hecate had told me so much about the King of the Underworld that I felt I already knew him. Months of conversations where I would drone on and on about poisonous plants, herbs and mushrooms and in return she would tell me of the Underworld. I felt like I got the better end of the deal.

I may be a naïve goddess, but the Underworld sounded dark and mysterious and… sexy; the very opposite of my boring flowery mortal prison. I know it was of my own fault. Yelling for my mother like a baby calf after Ares stole that kiss. Idiot. That completely backfired at me. I didn’t think she would go THAT far. Flower nymphs following me day and night like personal bodyguards? Absolutely no privacy yet complete isolation? What was I thinking! TGEOM completely dominated my schedule and if it wasn’t that, I was working as far away from civilization as possible. When was the last time I even saw Hermes?! I might as well have locked myself in a greenhouse and thrown away the key. 

But when Hecate came to stay with us, it was like a breath of fresh air. Someone new to talk to that didn’t want to pick berries all day. Real conversations! I couldn’t stay away from her. The more she spoke of the Underworld, the more questions I would ask. The underworld was so modern with its sleek skyscrapers, bustling city and unending night. Hecate would talk about the mortals on the Beach, the shades of Tartarus, and most of all, the Underworld’s king himself: Hades.

When Hecate talked about Hades, I had this urge to know anything, EVERYTHING she could tell me. Was he powerful? Could he fly? Could he really make diamonds? Why didn’t he talk? Was he fair to the shades? Why does he work so hard? Does he really have a three headed dog that guards the gates? Hecate always gave me sidelong glances when I knew the conversation had TOO many Hade’s questions, but I couldn’t help myself. “Sorry,” I said sheepishly “It’s just so good to talk about something other than seedlings and weather patterns.” Hecate snorts at me, “Kore, never apologize for being curious, you can always ask me anything.”

She had been with us a whole season, and I knew my time was running out when I realized that Hecate was going to leave tomorrow, and I had to work in the fields that afternoon. So, I was rapid firing questions like a crazy person. She answered all of them with patient grace and knowing she was going to go back to the Underworld pained me. Helios was getting lower in the sky and I finally mustered the courage to ask. “If I have more questions…” I paused, “can I write to you?” Hecate gave a little half smile. “Absolutely, Kore. I would love it if you wrote to me.”

My heart swelled and, in my enthusiasm, I had blurted “Maybe I can see you to the Underworld someday!” But mama shut that down as she always does, “ABSOLUTELY NOT!” My cheeks flushed and Hecate’s eyes turned soft at me, apologetic. A child. I’m always going to be a silly child in my mother’s eyes. Disciplined and caged. Mama turns me toward her, “Now stop bothering Hecate and go with the nymphs, Kore, you have work to do and it’s getting dark.” I gave Hecate a hug and a small wave as I set off with the flower nymphs towards the fields.

Helios last rays had just touched the edge of the mortal realm as the nymphs started settling down to sleep. I lay there in the tall grass thinking of all the questions I still wanted to ask Hecate. I thought of Hades in his dark realm, surrounded by diamonds and mysterious beings, a dark crown atop his head holding a giant scroll with shades bowing to him. Okay, so my mind might be creatively exaggerating, but that’s what the unknown did to your dreams. Hades just seemed so…unobtainable, royal and interesting. Like a book I couldn’t put down, I had to keep turning the page to know more. And he had no queen. I wonder why? Poseidon had taken a queen before I was born, and Zeus and Hera had been married for centuries. But not Hades? I wanted to ask Hecate, the thought gnawing at me. Is this a childish question? Why weren’t Hecate and Hades married? They worked together. Surely that made sense, right? I gaze around my cocoon of flower nymphs and slowly untangle myself from their slumbering grip. Just one more question for Hecate. I know it’s late, but she won’t mind, right?

\----

_“Hades!? Is here. You’ve got to be kidding me.”_

This may be my only chance to see him.

_“I absolutely need to get him off the property.”_

I’ll never be allowed in the Underworld.

_“Hades is locked in my tower. The minute he’s awake, I’ll escort him back to the Underworld, I promise.”_

I turn towards Hecate’s tower and my mind is made up. Just a glimpse. Now or never, Kore.

My heart is pounding in my ears as I sprint across the garden lawn. Not even my butterflies can keep up. Mama and Hecate will be miles away in the fields. I can’t believe I’m doing this. I feel a rush of adrenaline. This is so rebellious! What will I say to him? Hi! I’m Kore! I know everything about you! Dumb. Oh GODS, what if mama finds me. I don’t care. I just want a peek, peek’n won’t hurt. He’s sleeping right? It’ll be fine.

My skirt is flowing behind me as I leap off the steps of the fountains, taking three at a time. The columns in the gardens become a blur as I run as fast as my feet can carry me to the tower, as thoughts of all the conversations Hecate and I had about the King of the Underworld run through my head.

\----

“Hades is complicated because his life was very dark at the beginning, Kore, he is unlike his brothers.” Hecate explains as we were examining clippings of night shade. “He was the first to be… imprisoned.” My eyes soften. Of course, I knew the history of the six traitors, my mother being one of them. And at this point, I had met or seen all of them minus the reclusive King of the Underworld. Hestia was there at my birth. I was six when Zeus tried to hide that nymph with us. Eight, when Hera noticed me in the kitchen at a party. And ten when Poseidon showed me how to surf a tidal wave with the sea nymphs near our island. But Hades… I had never seen him, and my curiosity was peaked to say the least.

\----

Hecate’s tower was on the east side of the island. Guests always got the larger more ornate rooms on the outskirts of the main hall. I usually just slept in the fields with the nymphs, I rarely slept in a real bed anymore. I look up from the base of the tower at the soft light pouring out of the top window. He’s locked up there? I try the door just in case. Yup. Locked just like Hecate said. Okay then, I guess I’m climbing.

Concentrating hard, I work my brow into a little crease as delicate tendrils erupt from the ground next to the tower base, unfurling in protest. I raise my hands slowly into the air, coaxing the vines to expand, my pupils dilating and filling with white light. Wrapping my leg around the thickest vine, I slowly feed my power into it, encouraging it to grow and reach towards the upper window of the tower. Off shoots embed into the stones creating a makeshift lattice that slowly creeps up towards the open window. Little popping noises trail up the tower as the creaking vines carve little indentations in the stone and a tiny shower of pebbles rains down on my head. This is exhausting but I must get up there. With one last furtive glance back at the main hall and secretly pleading to Gaia that no one will see me, I ascended to the window and peer inside.

The room of the tower is lit in gold candlelight. I am breathless from the power that I exerted just to create that giant beanstalk of a plant. My face is flush with sweat and my gown is disheveled from running and climbing like a fool. But as my eyes adjust to the brightness, I faintly make out a blue form behind the wispy curtain that is blurring my view.

I need to get closer and I know by his soft breathing that he is still asleep.

I take a tentative step through the window, straddling the opening and place my foot on the floor, the floorboards creaking ever so slightly.

WHY IS THAT SO LOUD!?

I can see a blue blob shift ever so slightly behind the curtain.

I try to swing my other leg over but my short traitorous legs tangle in my train and I trip spectacularly onto the floor with a thud. My body goes ridged, face flat on the floor and I turn to shoot a glance towards the stacks of pillows.

Hades stirs but doesn’t wake up.

_UGH! SUCH GRACE!_

Cursing my clumsiness, I right myself quickly and inch my way towards the sleeping form until I’m nose to nose with the white gauzy fabric. Slowly, I peel it back and gaze down on the King of the Underworld.

His blue body is sprawled out between jewel colored pillows, an arm casually draped over his head in absolute content, a slight smile on his lips, and his long legs spread and tangled between the sheets.

My mouth goes dry at the sight.

He. Is. Gorgeous.

My eyes travel slowly across his body. It is languid and lean and with his eyes closed like that his long dark lashes looked like feathers. He has a long nose with a little crook at the top that I’m itching to touch. His mouth is slightly parted, and I can see the slow rise and fall of his chest. I rake my eyes over him like I’m seeing a star for the first time. My eyes fall on a white criss-cross pattern drawn on his blue skin. His white hair is tousled and splayed out on the pillows. He looks so relaxed and delicious. I avert my eyes… what is this tingly feeling?

This close, I loved looking at him, but I feel scandalous.

GAH, STUPID VILLIAGE GIRL.

But I don’t have an ounce of self-control and I’m drawn to him. I want to be closer. I want to reach out and touch the faint white lines on his arms. How were these made? And to my chagrin I realize they are scars. Did he get them in the war? I look towards his sleeping face, arm still draped casually over his forehead. I look from his face back to his arm as I gently reach out and trace one of the scars. They are deeply grooved but soft.

“Mmmmmm” he mumbles. And I immediately freeze looking back to his face. His eyes are still closed.

Alarm bells are going off in my head. WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU NUTS!?

But I can’t stop myself. I edge closer and lean over to trace another scar over his chest and to the other side of his shoulder.

I CAN’T BELIEVE I’M TOUCHING A HALF NAKED SLEEPING GOD. GET YOURSELF TOGETHER KORE!

But the scars looked so stretched and angry. Were these painful? I needed to know.

I slowly trace the largest scar down his chest towards his tight stomach.

And I look back up at his face again... And he’s staring straight at me.

“OH!” I gasp and jerk my hand away, my eyes going wide. My cheeks are burning hot, from being caught? Embarrassment shoots through me like a bolt of lightning.

“Don’t stop.” He says softly. Unfocused, heavily hooded eyes gaze at me.

“I’m s-sorry” I stammer trying to catch my breath. He raises his hand and touches my cheek gently.

I have ignited. My skin is on fire, yet his hand is so… cold? My chest is heaving from the touch as I gulp for air.

“Keep touching me.” And he looks towards my hand.

“I’m sorry. I can leave you alone.” I shyly look down.

“No. Stay… Stay with me.” And he reaches for my hand, placing back on his chest. It’s cold and he’s so gentle and calm, that I don’t back away.

“Okay. I’ll stay.” I whisper.

I look up at his eyes and reach back out to the scar that I was tracing. He wants me to touch him? Is this flirting?

He leans back and looks up at the ceiling and my fingers resume their gentle stroking up and down the criss-cross lines.

“I’m… I’m… where am I?” he asks, and I see that he’s trying to blink the sleep from his eyes.

“You are…” I don’t want to tell him he’s on the property, or who I am, just in case he tells Hecate, or WORSE mama. “safe.”

“Safe.” He murmurs, pleased.

“You are… with me.” I venture, keeping to pronouns. Maybe he will think I’m just a flower nymph. Lazily stroking his chest, jeez KORE.

“With you?” he looks down from the ceiling and lazily blinks his wine drunk eyes.

“Yes. Safe with me.” I say. And I mean it. He is safe. Even if this tower is locked, it’s not like the imprisonment he went through. Its not like the imprisonment that I have. He will go home, soon.

I glance back down at his chest. I have to know.

“Do these, hurt?” I ask gently.

His head rolls on his shoulders.

“Not when you touch them.”

I smile. That makes me feel so good. He likes my touch.

“Pink.” He chuckles as he touches my hair.

A small laugh escapes me and I grin. “Yes Hades, PINK.”

“I miss pink.” He sighs, twirling a tendril next to my ear. I hide a smile.

“Well I’m right here. So you don’t have to miss me.”

“I love pink.” He croons softly still twirling my hair and I lean my head into his palm.

My heart. Obviously, he doesn’t mean me as I shake my head to clear the air a little. This is just a silly drunk conversation. All the questions that I thought I had for Hades, all the things I wanted to ask about the Underworld fly out of my brain as I just look at him with doe eyes, speechless.

He blinks drowsily, trying to focus. “You are so… beautiful.”

His hand traces a line down my cheek, to my shoulder and then down my arm. “So soft” he murmurs stroking a finger up my skin. “So beautiful.” He barely whispers it. And I’m trembling uncontrollably, shaking as pleasure shoots through me like an arrow. I keep tracing his scars watching his face.

I am flustered and confused. Just those husky words coming from his mouth were making my insides flutter. Beautiful? Love me? What is this feeling? This touch. It’s so powerful and different from the hugs and touches I give the nymphs. Tiny shivers run up my spine as I feel the floom from my belly as another low moan escapes his lips.

_OH SUGAR SNAPS. NOT NOW._

I close my eyes as he idlily touches my arm and I can feel a power pulsating from him. He slowly takes the fabric of my sleeveless gown that had slipped down and slides it back up over my shoulder. I hadn’t expected that, don’t they usually take your clothes off? I have this desire for more, but he starts moving, trying to push up from the bed and really focus on me. He looks slightly confused.

“Are you a dream?” he asks teasingly, rising from the pillows and taking my chin in his hand, his gaze on my face.

“No…,” I breathe. His voice is so low, so masculine. He studies my face like seeing it for the first time. Please don’t ask my name. But I want to tell him so badly.

“I usually don’t have good dreams.” He sighs shaking his head and strokes the bottom of my lip with his thumb. My heart goes into overdrive.

“You don’t?” I breathe, concern running through my veins. This pains me for some reason.

“But I like this dream” he smiles lazily.

“You do?” My voice is ten times higher. His thumb is playing with my bottom lip and I have an urge to nip it.

“I love this dream… and I don’t want to wake up,” His gaze is heavy with lust and suddenly he grabs my arms and hauls me onto his chest in a bear hug as he falls back onto the pillows.

I suck in a deep breath at the sudden movement like I’m diving into the ocean and I squeak in protest. My breasts are squished up by his neck as he wraps his strong arms around me, pinning me to his cold chest.

_Now what do I do!? FACE IT KORE. YOU’RE IN A PICKLE!_

I gulp. It was like a bucket of ice cold water was splashed into my body. I’m face to face with King of the Underworld. I’m within inches, INCHES of his mouth. And I’m pretty sure what I’m feeling on my thigh is…

Oh. My. GODS. He’s huge.

My eyes go wide and a deep flush spreads over my cheeks. Okay, I’ve seen male gods, I mean, I’ve bathed with Hermes. It’s not that big of a deal, right? I’ve read books. I know the equipment. But feeling it here... so close… at… attention? My breath goes out in a whoosh and I try to shift.

Okay okay, to be fair, he isn’t holding me THAT tightly. I can extricate myself, but… I don’t immediately move and I feel a little guilty. This started feeling awkward, but now it feels…. good. I let my tense body slowly relax. His body is so solid and strong and looking at his face, I can see faint white freckles. No, more like white lights moving under his blue skin. Stars? Starlight? They look like constellations you could barely make out in the blue morning sky. And I’m mesmerized watching them spiral and fade in and out. And I ride the waves of his breathing just marveling at how close I am. This was NOT how I thought this night would go.

_Hi, I’m Kore… nice to meet you, I love your beautiful starlight skin and thank you for letting me feel your full erection against my thigh! GODS. Can a goddess die of embarrassment?_

He gently nuzzles into my neck and my fingers flex against him. Should I push away? He slowly starts moving towards my ear, tracing along the nape of my neck and I feel my hair lengthen, blue flowers blooming in a crown around my head.

“Mmmmm, you smell amazing.” He murmurs. I shudder. He turns from nuzzling my ear with his nose to brushing it with his lips and I freeze. THIS FEELS SO GOOD. He turns his head and takes my ear lobe between his teeth and then slowly licks down my neck. And I fall apart.

_I SHOULDN’T BE DOING THIS._

His hands trace gentle circles down my back inching their way below my waist. The fabric between my breasts stretches thin and I know he can feel my nipples rubbing against his chest. I arched my back into his touch and I’m absolutely drunk with him.

“You feel… real.” His body is moving scandalously under me.

_OH YES. What I’m feeling is VERY REAL._

“Can I keep you?”

_Keep me? Take all of me! You make me feel primal, alive for the first time._

“You want me?” I say, incredulous.

His hands suddenly grab my ass as he presses my thighs even closer to his body and he buries his mouth into the small of my neck. I gasp with pleasure. It was like he was claiming me. Is this what it’s like? Leaves start sprouting uncontrollably from my back and down my shoulder and I’m growing. OH GODS I’M GROWING ON HIM!? Blossoms burst out of my hair and my breath quickens trying to stop it. But more and more explode from my back and down my thighs.

_WHAT AM I DOING?_

I start pulling back a little, embarrassed at my carnal need and pubescent flooming all over him.

“Stay with me? Please.” the dazed needy expression in his Hades’ eyes is tearing me apart as he flicks his tongue against my neck and then trailing light kisses up to my chin and I press closer to him, flooming forgotten.

_Oh GODS yes forever. I never want to let go._

His lips are so soft on my neck. His breath is sweet with wine and I’m a moth to a flame. I know I should pull back, but… I am absolutely hypnotized.

“Are you mine?” he groans into my neck.

_I want to be. I REALLY want to be. _

“Hades” I say softly, gently running my hands through his hair.

His mouth is inching towards mine, searching. Is he going to KISS me? Like a real kiss? Millions of butterflies are exploding into the air around us just at the thought of his mouth on mine. I’m growing into a freaking forest around him and I can’t come down from my high. I can smell the pollen in the air as shivers run up and down my spine. He’s going to do it; I can feel that this is the kiss that I’ve been wanting. This isn’t going to be the quick tiny pecks of Hermes or that rough stolen kiss from Ares. I cannot control my body and I don’t care, and he is setting me on fire all over again. I tilt my head down to him, one hand bracing me as I slowly stroke one finger over his lips. He slowly closes his eyes as my lips part.

I hear the door to the tower opening below and voices…

“Let’s get him out of here quickly. I’ll help you.”

MAMA’S VOICE!?

I bolt upright out of Hade’s touch like I’ve been impaled by a spear and he laughs, eyes closed, clumsily reaching for me, a tangled mess of sheets and blankets.

“my dream….” He mumbles pushing throw pillows away to sit up.

Petals and vines are strewn about from my hormonal flooming and I quickly start scooping them out of the window like I’m bailing out a sinking boat. I finally give up and my power bursts from me, sending a wind whipping through the tower room and petals and vines disappear. Hades is knocked backwards into bed clearly stunned from my quick flash of power.

“What was…” He tries to climb to his feet again. Clutching his head and you can tell he is still tipsy. “Hecate?” I’m sure he will be sporting a huge headache and hangover in the morning.

“Shhhhhhh!” Please oh please stop talking. He needs to be quiet or I’m going to be grounded forever.

With both hands on his chest, I push his swaying form back into the pile of pillows. But he tumbles all the way over head over heels and there it all is, all for me to see. GAIA HELP ME. I quickly grab his askewed tunic and readjust him placing a pillow right THERE as a chuckle playfully sneaks out of him, his eyes closed and his head resting sideways next to the gauzy curtain. Okay that’s definitely not enough pillows. I start throwing blankets and sheets all over his body completely covering him up so not an inch of blue skin is showing.

I HAVE GOT TO GET OUT OF HERE. MAMA WILL KILL ME. FLIRTING WITH THE VERY NAKED GOD OF THE UNDERWORLD?! HAVE I LOST MY MIND.

Hecate’s voice drifts up from the stairway.

I leap for the window, glancing back one last time at this blue flirty amazing god trying to extricate himself from the giant pillowfort I constructed on top of him. The feelings were coming too fast. I didn’t want to leave. Sadness hits me as I swing a leg out the window and repel down my vines to the ground. I can hear voices and protests coming from the window. But my heart is racing as the blooms keep bursting from my body and I can feel the blood pounding in my ears.

Three figures emerged from the tower, stumbling along the path towards the hall. Then all of a sudden all three of them fizz into the air.

I let out a giant sigh in relief. I was not caught. But a twinge of longing and pain fill my heart. He was gone now. I slowly started brushing away my leaves and blossoms off my shoulders and wrangle my hair into a messy knot at my neck.

My neck. Where he had kissed. Licked. Five more blossoms bloomed out of my neck just at the thought.

UGH! STOP BODY!

I rub my hands in my face. Hades. The king of the Underworld…. What am I going to do?

Three things were certain. One, Hades affected me in ways I can’t explain.

Two, I liked it. I REALLY liked it.

And three, I needed to get out of the mortal realm and see him again.


End file.
